Lincoln darkness (paused)
by Anime-kingdom1
Summary: when someone lose their sight, will they have a new out look on life.
1. chapter 1

**okay so here the deal, this a repost of chapter 1 and here why. I just wanted to see if I should keep it going and literally the first 3 comments was "it seem interesting but to fast pace. slow it down" that was basically the first 3 comments and I agree because if you read my fanfics than you will know I am a detailed person, I don't really like to rush stuff. so I remade chapter 1 so it is more detailed and slowed down. ****enjoy**

.

The house was filled with yelling, laughing, and even the sound of a window breaking had filled the afternoon, Lincoln yawned and woke up from his nap and looked around, listening to the chaos that was known as his family, he smiled a little bit before getting off the bed.

Lincoln opened the door and was met with a soccer ball fly towards him, he quickly ducked down, making the ball hit his wall "sorry Lincoln, I was practicing baseball" Lynn said as ran in his room and got her ball.

"But... there no soccer in baseball" Lincoln said confused.

"There is the way I play" Lynn said running out of his room and downstairs, leaving a confused Lincoln behind.

Lincoln shook his head and walked out of the room, as soon as he was in front of Lisa and Lily room, Lisa ran out the room holding Lily "everyone get down!" Lisa yelled loudly already running down the stair.

Lincoln quickly looked in Lisa room and before he could even react it was to late... There was a powerful explosion and the house had shook from the force and unfortunately for Lincoln he took the full force of the explosion.

Lincoln was shot back into the wall, cracked the wall behind him before he had dropped to the ground as everything had slowly started to turn black, the last thing he heard and seen was his sister's screaming his name and running towards him before darkness had slowly swallowed him.

The thought of time was completely lost for the loud's as they had look at Lincoln in the hospital bed, with his body and head bandaged up "Lisa I'm so disappointed in you" Rita told Lisa as everyone had looked at Lisa madly who had hung her head in shame.

Lincoln made a faint sound and everyone had quickly looked at him "Lincoln are you up! Say something" Lynn said as they had watched him move a bit and slowly open his mouth but kept his eyes closed.

"is li-lisa and Lily o-okay" Lincoln asked weakly making them look at Lily and lily.

"Y-yes my dear older sibling, we are okay" Lisa said making Lincoln smile and slowly started to sit up but his dad had tried to get him to lay back down.

"Buddy you need more rest, lay back down" Lynn Sr. Told his son but Lincoln had shook his head.

"I-i want to s-sit up" Lincoln told him making him sigh and nod, slowly helping him sit up, once up he had open his eyes look around "why are the light's off" he asked making his family look at him confused.

"What are you talking about? The light are on, the sun is even out" Lola said as Lincoln shook his head.

"No, they are off" Lincoln said before the older sisters, Lucy, and Lisa had gasp as they knew what was wrong but refuse to believe it, Lincoln had held hands in front of his face but couldn't see anything, only darkness.

A painful realization had wash over Lincoln as he knew why he couldn't see, he slowly dropped his hands to this side and hung his head, closing his eyes "l-lincoln" he heard Lisa called out to him, making him turn his head to where he heard her called out to him "this is all my fault, I swear I will fix t-this" Lisa said as her voice started to crack.

Lincoln held out his hand "grab my hand Lisa" Lincoln told her, making her confuse but listen and she had slowly grabbed his hand, he had slowly reached over and grabbed her, picking her up making her let out a surprised yell as he had placed her in front of him and hugged her tightly "I don't blame you and I never will, I just glad you and everyone else is okay" he said making Lisa eyes widened as a tear had slowly felled one after the other as she had broke down crying, while Lincoln had just continued to hugged her.

Lincoln looked up at his family as he could only guess he was looking at his family "I don't want any of you to hold this over her head, she feel bad enough, don't make her feel worst, nor do I want anyone to know what happened" Lincoln told them, not sure how they had look but he felt small arms wrapped around his neck and the sound of choking back tears.

"T-thank you, s-so much Lincoln, I will fix this" Lisa cried while Lincoln had started to rub her back.

There was a moment of silence before he heard someone sigh "o-okay mate, we understand" he heard Luna said and could only guess the others had nodded.

Lisa had pulled back and wiping her nose "I'm so sorry Lincoln" she said as she looked at him.

Lincoln had fumbled a little bit but placed his hand on top of Lisa head, smiling "stop saying sorry, everything will be okay" he told her as his family couldn't understand how he was so okay with this.

The doctor had slowly walked in and was kinda surprised that Lincoln was up and about "I see you are up Mr. Lincoln" the doctor said getting everyone attention so they had move over a bit so he could get to Lincoln, Lisa had gotten off the bed so the doctor could study him "I have some bad news..." He said quietly.

"I'm blind" Lincoln said bluntly catching the doctor by surprise "I already know, heh I can't see anything" Lincoln finished making the doctor nod

"I guess it would be pretty obvious sense you can't see anything" the doctor said as he pulled out a flashlight and shine them on Lincoln eyes and Lincoln didn't even flinch, the doctor notice before putting it away.

"When can I go home" Lincoln asked making the family look at the doctor, wanting to know as well.

"Well it would usually be up with the patient but I'm going to say in a few day's because there is a place here to help you get used to nothing being able to see. I sorry loud's but visiting hours are almost over" he said making the family nod before walking out the room.

Lincoln heard the twins complaining, not wanting to go while Lori had ordered them out, slowly everyone had walked out "Lisa" he called out as he had listened for her.

"Yes, dear brother" he heard her call out to him.

Lincoln head turned to where he heard her from he had smile at her "don't stress to much, please. I know you will fix this in time" he told her.

"O-okay" Lisa said not getting how he could smile to her, to the person who had cost him his sight, possibly forever, she bit her lip and turned around, leaving the room as Lincoln was left in darkness and with only his heart monitor too listen to.

Lincoln sighed and laid back down, laying a arm over his face "what will happen now" he said quietly to himself as he just had to wait and see, no pun intended.

**I'm ended it here, I sure you noticed that I had edited, added, and deleted some stuff. I hope that y'all like this chapter much more, so let me know **


	2. chapter 2

**here is chapter 2, I have a small ideal of what I want this fanfic to be but if you have a idea or something you want to see in this fanfic then comment it, and I'll think about adding it**.

Lincoln yawned and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes as he kept hearing a constant beeping noise "ugh what that sound" he asked aloud as he opened his eyes and immediately remembered what happened, making him sigh in sorrow as he closed his eye's and laid back down while he started to think to himself.

"...I don't have to go...I don't have to go, I have a bladder of steel" Lincoln told himself before he sigh in defeat "dang it..." He said as he started to feel over his body to know what will pull him back if he tried to stand up, he felt something like a cilp on his finger and something in his arm which was most likely a needle and that was about it.

Lincoln pulled off the clip on his finger and place it wherever then slowly gotten off the bed but immediately drop to his knees as his legs had gave out from under him, which made him wonder how long was he in that bed for, he took an deep breath as he slowly forced himself to stand while he slowly took a wobbly step forward while he held his arms out, trying to feel where he was going.

After a slowly process with the used of ripping out the needle from his arm, he had finally found the bathroom and found the toilet, he sighed and sat down to use it as he didn't trust himself to use it while standing up, plus he wanted to get off his feet.

Lincoln came out of the bathroom and felt his way back to his bed and got on it as he sigh in relief, he had started thinking about his sister's faces making him smile a bit, before a small frown had made it way to his face as he had started to think about the obsessive making his lip tumble in realization.

He will never be able to see his sister's or parents faces again, never be able to see leni dresses, Luna on stage to play, luan stand-up acts, Lynn game's, Lola beauty pageants, Lana and her pet's, making sure Liza isn't doing anything to dangerous, but worst of all he wouldn't be able to see Lily grow up.

The reality of the matter was to much to bare and Lincoln couldn't handle it all as he had started to cry, breaking down, Lincoln didn't know how long he had cried but he had kept crying until he ran out of tears.

Lincoln tried to calm down as he wipe his face while he laid down, running his hand's though his hair as he didn't have any choice but to accept what happened as he could only guess that wasn't even 7 yet... With everything going on he didn't even know that he was being 'watched' by someone from a far.

**I'm ending it here and I already know someone is going to say that was chapter felt fast pace as well but eh, anyway like I say at the beginning if you have something you want to see or a idea then comment it, but that is enough for now. like, comment, and see ya next time I updated this fanfic**


	3. what is happening with this story

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to post this update to explain what is happening with this fanfic. Ok so look I'm still working on this story BUT I am just not focus on it because it is not my main story atm**.

**If you read my other story "No second chance" then you will know that that story is my main focus atm and this story have no update time because I just update this story whenever I feel like it**.

**Am I stopping this ****fanfic?**

**The answer is no because I really want to do a story like this but I just want to finish my main story first, before I start and move on to something new**.

**If you are liking the story so far then tell me, so I can start working on more chapters a little bit quicker or if you don't mind waiting until I am finish with my main story, but I need y'all to go ahead and comment what you want so I know what to do**.

**thanks**


	4. chapter 3

**what up everyone, here is another chapter I been working on just to show I still working on it. Anyway I hope y'all enjoy****.**

Lincoln woke up to the sound of someone calling his name, he groan and sat up "someone call me" he asked as he heard moving in his room

"Good morning Lincoln, it is time for you to go to your appointment to help you get used to the basics of not being able to see" the doctor said making Lincoln nod in understanding "I will take you to the room so you can get started" he finished making Lincoln nod his head again as he had helped Lincoln up.

The two had walked though the hallway which Lincoln only could hear noise, while he had to rely on the doctor hand on his back to guide him.

After a bit of walking the doctor had spoke up "we are here, I will leave you with the person who is going to help you" he said making Lincoln nod as another voice had started to talk.

"Hello Lincoln" a soft voice said "my name is Amelia and I going to help you today" she said as she took Lincoln hand and lead him into the work area.

After hours of working with occasional breaks Lincoln had somewhat learn how to walk with a walking stick and knew how to count slightly but he would need a lot more practice.

"Now Lincoln your parents and sisters are here to get you, so please come with me" Amelia told as she place her hand on Lincoln back while Lincoln had used his walking stick to help, seeing that he may as well get as much practice with it as much as possible.

"Lincoln!" Lincoln heard his sisters called out to him before he felt arm's wrapped around him tightly, he had wrapped his arms around whoever he could.

"Hey guys, how ya been" Lincoln smiled a bit.

"We was worry about you all night dude" Luna said making Lincoln smile and rub the back to of his neck.

"I told you all that I will be fine" Lincoln told his sister's with a happy smile.

"How can you be so happy Lincoln, you are blind for crying out loud" he heard Lynn asked him madly.

Lincoln had chuckled softly "there is no point in being upset because it won't solve or help anything, so I may as well try to make the best out of this by accepting what happened" Lincoln had explain.

There was a moment of silence before a hand had placed itself on top of his head, making Lincoln flinch a bit because he wasn't ready for it but calmed down as the hand had rubbed his head "heh I guess you really are the most matured out of everyone" he heard Lori said making him smile.

"Thank you, that mean a lot" Lincoln said with a small chuckle as he felt the hand move from his head.

"Lincoln, bubby" Lincoln heard his dad call out to him making him nod, letting him know the he had his attention "you will have to come back for a set amounts of appointments until me, your mother, and the doctors are sure you are getting used to this" Lynn. Sr told him, making him nod again.

"Alright cool, can we go now cause I want to go back home" Lincoln asked his parents.

"In a second Lincoln, we just going to talk to the doctors real quick" Rita said as Lincoln had nodded and hear footsteps walking away for them, there was moments of silent for awhile as he could hear faint talking but couldn't make anything out.

"Already buddy we can go home now" his dad called outside as their parents walked to their kids and they had started to lead Lincoln out while he started to use his cane.

There was an silence as everyone had walked out of the building, making Lincoln stop and everyone had stopped as well because he didn't hear anymore footsteps "guy's stop it, all because I can't see that don't mean I am any different" Lincoln told everyone "leni I can still model for you, Luna I can still play guitar with you, Lucy we can still try to contact to dead, luan even though I can't see I can still hear your stand up, now I know I can't do what I normally do with everyone but we can find something else, we can do together. So don't start treating me differently" Lincoln told everyone, he heard his family sigh.

"We are sorry Lincoln, it just... Things are going to be different and hard to get used to for awhile" Rita said making Lincoln sigh and nod.

"Trust me, I know..." Lincoln told her as she had lean down and hugged Lincoln as he hugged her back, not long after he felt a bunch of arm's wrap around him.

"Well isn't that just adorable~ a real tear jerker~" A voice laughed quietly making the family break apart and see who had said that.

The louds had looked at a girl who look like she could be just a year older than Lynn standing in front of them, she wore a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans but she didn't have any shoes on and her eyes was closed while she started to hum quietly to herself "who are you and what you want" Lori asked the girl making her smile and a laugh bit.

"I want to talk to him" she said pointing to Lincoln, making his sisters look at her.

"What do you want" Lori asked again as the she had just kept smiling as she ignored her

"Heh hey boy, do you want to see again?" The girl ask Lincoln making the sisters glare at her.

"If this is a joke then it not funny" luan told her.

"I not talking to you, I talking to him" the girl said waiting for an answer "so do you?" She asked him again.

"yeah, I do" Lincoln told her making her smile

"Then let's get down to business" the girl said with a chuckle as she opened her white clouded eyes, making everyone but Lincoln gasp in shock and their eyes widened.

"Y-you are blind..." Luna said making the girl nod.

"My whole life" she smiled at them "sorry to cut this short but it about time I got going, I just wanted to talk to him before I went home, so look... Do y'all know where the Royal Woods park is" she asked any one of them.

"Yeah, we do" Lincoln said making them look at Lincoln.

"Good then tomorrow, meet me there at... 1 in the afternoon, I will help you start seeing again kid" she laughed quietly as she turned around and started to walk away.

"...Why are you doing this and how can you help me see if you are blind yourself" Lincoln asked her making her stop and laugh quietly.

"...You remind me of a friend, kid. A good person who put other people needs before their own at times... So that why I want to help you" she chuckled softly "as for how I can help you, I will explain tomorrow, see ya there... well maybe or maybe not, that for you all to decide" she said as she walked off.

"Oh and my name is Violet, you better not forget it" Violet called out as she continued to walk away, the louds had watched her before looking at each other then at Lincoln who had no idea of what just happened.

After everyone had gotten into the car, there was a long car ride home as not a lot of things was done in the car due to the fact everyone was trying to process everything that took place.

The louds had returned home, everyone had gotten out of the car and Lincoln was the last to get out as he used his walking stick to help him feel around as he could feel everyone eyes on him "y'all are doing it again" he told them.

"Come on linc, let us help you" Luna told him.

"Luna is right honey, just let us help you get around a little bit" Rita said making Lincoln sigh a little and nod.

"Okay but just for a little bit" Lincoln told them "but not everyone just whoever is around atm" he told them.

"Understood" his family said making Lincoln nod.

"Now can someone help me to my room" Lincoln asked anyone.

"I-i will" Lisa said making everyone look at her and making Lincoln smile and nod.

"Thank you Lisa" Lincoln said as she slowly took his hand and lead him inside and upstairs to his room all while avoiding anything that Lincoln had bump into.

"Here..." Lisa said as she had lead Lincoln to his bed before letting go of his hand.

Lincoln had sat on his bed "thank you" he said before he clear his throat "can you touch my hand real quick" he said as he held out his hand, waiting for her to touch it.

Lisa had looked at him before she had touch his hand "what now?" She asked confused.

"Got ya" Lincoln smiled he had quickly reached down and grabbed Lisa and picked her up, making her let out a little yell but stop as Lincoln had pulled her into a tight hug "I can hear how tired you are Lisa, so I know you haven't slept in awhile so go get some rest" he said as he felt her shake her head.

"Not until I fix this" Lisa told him making him frown.

"No, Lisa you need your rest. You of all people should know the risk of working while you are tried" Lincoln told her making her shake her head again "I not going anywhere, I'm also not rushing you either Lisa... I don't want my sight back only to see you nearly dead from you over working yourself" Lincoln said making Lisa push herself away from him, so she could stand on her own feet again.

"I don't get it! Why aren't you mad at me! Yell at me or something, because of me you might never see again so why are you so forgiving to me!" Lisa yelled at him as tears had streamed down her face "why Lincoln... Please tell me why" she finished making Lincoln frown

"Because I know you would never do anything to hurt us, not me, not Lily, and anyone else. You are a good person Lisa" Lincoln told her "and just like I said back at the hospital, me being mad won't help solved anything so there no point because I don't want anyone to make you feel bad about this... It was just a accident" Lincoln finished.

"B-but you could of had died..." Lisa whispered.

"Lisa I'm not going anywhere, not for a long time" Lincoln told her as he had reached down and felt for her before he had grabbed her and picked her up "beside you had gotten you and Lily out of harm way and that all that matter to me. Even if I was hurt, I'm glad everyone else was okay" he finished as he had hugged her, he had slowly felt her hug him back.

"Lincoln... I don't even think I will ever understand you" Lisa said making Lincoln laugh quietly.

"Heh come on, time to sleep" Lincoln said making her jump a bit.

"I can sleep on my own, you know" Lisa said making Lincoln rub her head.

"I know but this way I can make sure you go to sleep, plus awhile back I had read that scientists had said that physical contact can deepen two people bonds" Lincoln smile while Lisa had looked up at him, a small smile made it way across her face.

"I see you did some research" Lisa said making Lincoln chuckle soft while she had laid her head down on his chest, listening to his heart beat, her eye growing heavier with each beat of his heart "s-sleep well... L-lincoln" she said quietly as she had fell asleep.

"Heh yeah... Sleep well" Lincoln said quietly as he had kept his eyes closed, it was kinda difficult but he had soon fell sleep as well.

The louds had watched from Lincoln doorway as a smile was on everyone face, Rita had reached into the room and closed the door, keeping it cracked open just a tiny bit while everyone had went to their own room, Lynn Sr. and Rita had took Lily with them to their room

**I'm stopping it here, like I said last time this fanfic have no update time, so I just update on my free time, anyway I hope y'all had enjoy this chapter. like, comments, and hope I make the other chapter soon heh. **


	5. AN

Okay so this is a mass message, meaning I'll be posting this on a few other fanfics I'm still working on but anyway. I got some good and sad news.

The good news is that I'm done with "no second chance" so I can now start working on my other fanfics like.

Lincoln darkness

The darkest secrets

The mafia house

Welcome to the family.

The sad news is I'm done with "no second chance" heh because I been working on it for about a year and a half, so it kinda suck I'm done with it but anyway

I'll be changing each of these messages so it fit the fanfic I will be posting the message in, so some of the messages will be different but more or less they will mean the same thing heh.

now I'll pick this fanfic back up but I won't stay on a update schedule because that wasn't really working for me, so I'll just update whenever I feel like but I will finish this fanfics


	6. chapter 4

Lincoln woke up with a yawn as he didn't feel Lisa on top of him "Lisa" he called out quietly as he felt around his bed to see if he could feel out for her but didn't "I guess she want back to her room" he told himself as he sat up, stretching a bit before he felt around for the wall.

Lincoln thought to himself as he had used one hand to walked to the door and walked into the hallway, keeping his hand onto the wall while also slowly walking to the stairs, remembering a loadout of the house but had to be careful since there could of been anything on the floor so that why he had barely raised up his foot off the floor.

Lincoln felt the staircase railing, taking a deep breath he had slowly started to walk downstairs and while he walked down the stairs he could only guess that his family was asleep because he didn't hear anything, he finally reached the last step he sighed in relief before he made his way to the kitchen, with the use of his hands on the wall to partly guide him.

Lincoln walked to the refrigerator and opened it, feeling the cold air against his arms, he reached inside and slowly started to feel everything, hoping to find something drink but couldn't find anything because he couldn't really tell anything apart, he sighed and closed the door before making his way to the sink and turned it on before he had started to drink the sink water, which he didn't really mind.

Once Lincoln had his fill he had turned off the sink, letting out a sigh and slowly made his way upstairs and back into his room, getting on his bed as he had just laid there not knowing what to do but try to go back into a difficult sleep.

Lincoln had stayed up while he tried to find some sort of entertainment before he went insane because being wrapped in darkness with no real sound would drive anyone mad, he took a deep breath and gotten back up, going to his window then pushed it open, hearing crickets, chirping, air blowing, owls' wooing, and more.

The corner of his mouth had twitched a little bit in a small smile as he had felt a bit at ease but it was just enough to make him not go crazy from the silence.

Lincoln went back to his bed and laid down, not really going to sleep but was just... Laying since he wasn't really thinking about anything or had anything to do, he had just listen to the sounds coming from his window.

Even though it felt like hours but it reality it was probably just a few minutes, his stomach had started to growl quietly, making him shake his head "dang it..." He said quietly as he held his stomach and just endured it.

Lincoln didn't know how much time had passed but he couldn't sleep as his stomach had continued to growl every now and then, after awhile he heard footsteps before a all out yelling contest for the bathroom had started, making lincoln yawn and smile softly.

Lincoln had smelled bacon which had made his stomach growl louder then before, he gotten up and was about to head for the door but stopped as he started to think about how difficult it would be to eat, plus how everyone would be watching him.

Lincoln shook his head and went back to lay down which didn't sit well with his stomach as it felt like his stomach had started to eat his insides, making lincoln groan quietly but didn't say anything.

Someone had knocked on the door making lincoln sit up "come on" lincoln call out, making it seem like he had just wake up.

"H-hey lincoln, breakfast is ready" a voice said which lincoln could only guess that it was Lana.

"Thanks for telling me but I'm not hungry, if anything I'm still sleepy so I'll just get a bit more sleep, but can you tell luna to come here so I can talk to her after she is finish eating" lincoln said as they was a moment of silence.

"Oh um okay will see ya later" lana said before she close the door.

Once she closed the door, lincoln had laid back down letting out a sigh before he had waited, listening to the sounds of his sisters being loud, as long yawn had escape his mouth.

Some time had passed and the noise had calmed down but only by a little which was just enough for lincoln to hear someone knocking on his door before let's themselves in his "hey bro, you wanted to see me" he heard Luna ask, making him sit up and nod.

"Heh yeah... Could you close the door first" lincoln asked as he heard the door close "thanks, um is everyone else done eating?" He asked her.

"Yeah, lynn was the last one" Luna answer making lincoln nod.

"Then if it not to much trouble... Can you make me some breakfast" lincoln asked with a sheepish smile before his stomach had growled quietly before there was a moment of silence

"Why didn't you come eat breakfast when lana came to get you, lincoln" Luna said making lincoln sigh quietly.

"I was tried" lincoln told her but he knew she was shaking her head.

"Lincoln don't lie to me... Why didn't you eat" Luna asked as lincoln could tell she had walked up to him.

"Come on Luna... I already knew that everyone would be watching me struggle to eat, ready to feed me at a moment notice" lincoln said shaking his head.

"Lincoln we just want to help you" Luna told him.

"There is a difference in helping and doing everything for me" lincoln counter before he sighed quietly before letting out a yawn.

"How long have you been up" Luna asked him making him shrug, not really knowing "lincoln..." She said sadly as she went to him and hugged him.

Lincoln didn't move for a moment before he had slowly hugged her back, taking in her warmth but the sound of his stomach growling had cut the hug short

Luna had break the hug and stood up "I'll make ya something to eat, be right back" she told him making him nod.

"Alright but Luna, please don't tell the others about this" lincoln asked his sister.

There was a moment of silence in the room before a heavy sigh "o-okay lincoln, I won't tell the other about this" Luna told him

"Thank you" lincoln said before luna had left the room, closing the door behind her; lincoln sighed and laid back down "Violet... I really hope you are telling the truth" he told himself as he waited for Luna to come back

**heh miss me? probably not but I do hope y'all missed this fanfic, here is a small update. like, comment, and see ya next time **


	7. chapter 5

"Hey bro I'm back, I made you an sandwich" Luna said as she walked into the room, while lincoln had sat back up with a small smile.

"Heh thanks" lincoln said as he held out his hand and Luna had placed the sandwich into his hands so he could start eating.

The room was quiet while Lincoln ate, making him stop and clear his throat "I'm sorry for this Luna, I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything" he said out loud.

"You not making me uncomfortable Lincoln... this will just take time to get used it" Luna told him, making him nod as he knew what she meant.

"Luna... Do you think violet really know what she was talking about" Lincoln ask her quietly, wanting Luna opinion about her.

Luna sighed quietly "I... I don't know Lincoln, a part of me believe her but another part is not sure" she sighed "but Lincoln, please don't get your hopes up, I don't want you to get your hopes up only to be let down" she told Lincoln making him nod.

"Yeah... I wasn't planning on it" Lincoln told her honestly "um... what time is it?"

"It is 8:10" Luna said as Lincoln had yawn and nodded.

"Alright then, I got a few more hours before I got to go" he said he had quickly finished his sandwich and laid down.

"Alright bro, I'll let everyone know you are sleep so they won't be so loud" Luna told her as she had for the door.

"Actually, could you not say anything heh it kinda weird but I feel like I can sleep better when they are loud" Lincoln said with a small chuckle.

"Oh alright then, I'll be back in a few to check in on ya" Luna said and watched as Lincoln had nodded before she had left, closing the door behind herself, while Lincoln had smiled slightly and easily went to sleep as he had listened to the noise that was his sister's.

No more then 4 hours had passed before there was a knock on the door, making Lincoln wake up with a yawn "come in" he called out as he heard the door open.

"Hey mate, it is 12:10 so it time for you to get ready" Luna said making Lincoln nod and get up.

"Alright but umm... Could you get me a change of clothes along with some underwear" Lincoln asked kinda embarrassed

"Heh sure mate" Luna said with a small chuckle as she had went to his dresser and got him some underwear and went to his clothes to get him some clothes, before placing them in Lincoln arms

"Thank you, Luna" Lincoln said quietly.

"Heh no problem mate, do you need help in the shower, if so then I'll call ma" luna joke making Lincoln turn even redder "I'm just playing mate" she said as she rubbed Lincoln head.

"A-alright, I can make it to the bathroom by himself... Thanks for the clothes" Lincoln said as he walked out of the room, trying to use an layout of the upstairs that he was came up with in his head while trying to secretly use his right hand to guide him "come on, Lincoln it is a simple straight line..." He mumbled quietly to himself as he had walked to the bathroom, not bothering with dragging his feet as he had just trusted that the his path was clear.

"Heya Lincoln" Lynn said as she had saw Lincoln walking though the hallway.

"Oh what up, Lynn" Lincoln smiled, hoping that he was at least looking her way.

"Nothing much bro" Lynn said as she had looked at him, seeing his clothes in his hand "you going to take a bath?"

"Yeah, heh I pretty sure I smell by now" Lincoln chuckled softly

Lynn chuckled as well "then you might want to hurry up before all the hot water is used up" she told him, making him nod.

"Heh alright, thanks for the head's up" Lincoln said as he had headed for the bathroom again, after a few moments he had finally reached the bathroom, feeling that the door was already opened, he walked inside and closed the door behind behind him.

Lincoln sighed and dropped his clothes "...damn it" he mumbled, hating the feeling he felt, he shook his head and felt for the tub before turning the water on, feeling for when it was hot enough before he gotten in, letting the hot water wash over him as it made him let out a small sigh.

Lincoln stood under the water until he could feel the water, slowly changing for hot to cold, making him hurry up and felt around until he felt a bar of soap, he smelled it to much sure it was soap, and the scent of roses had filled his nose, which had confirmed his thought just before he had started to wash himself and his hair.

Lisa sighed as she had continued to look though her notes, trying to fix this problem that she caused as she had decided to stay away from anything that could potentially blow up.

"Lisa..." Lori called out as she decided to check on her younger sister as everyone was worried about her, Lori had saw her working in her notepad, mumbling to herself as she was in her own world "Lisa" she said again but this time louder, making Lisa jump and looked at her.

"O-oh hello first born sibling" Lisa said as she went back to her work, making Lori frown a bit "can I assist you with something?" She asked as she kept working.

"No but... We are going to go meet violet in a little bit" Lori said hoping to get some sort of reaction but nothing came "so I was checking if everyone is ready to go"

"I would rather stay here, instead of wasting my time with that ludicrous person" Lisa told Lori.

"Lisa there is a chance she can help Lincoln" Lori said making Lisa scoff at her

"I can fix this by myself, I just need time" Lisa said making Lori frown

Lori had walked to Lisa and hugged her making her sigh softly "Lisa, I can only imagine how stressful this is for you... But you have to stop pushing yourself, it is not healthy for you" she told her little sister.

"Neither is Lincoln getting his hopes up, in a vain attempt only for failure" Lisa countered her.

"Or maybe you just don't want him to get help from someone else because you think this is something only you can fix" Lori whispered making Lisa tensed up "...Lisa is it okay if it take you time, you'll find a way around this"

"N-no it not okay" Lisa said quietly

"Neither is you rushing yourself" Lori told her, making her sigh in defeat at the fact that she was right, Lori had stood up and pulled out her phone to look at the time "is it almost time to go" she said making Lisa nod.

"Okay... I'll go get ready, I suggest you go check on Lincoln, he been in the shower for awhile" Lisa said while pulling off her glasses, rubbing her eyes.

Lori took one last look at her and nodded and she had left the room, heading for the bathroom, once there she was about to knock on the door but before she could the door had open and Lincoln had walked out, making Lori quickly move to the side so he would bump into her.

The sound of floor creaking had cause Lincoln to stop as he knew someone was near him "umm... Sorry I had used up all the hot water, my bad" he told them, wondering who was near him.

"Oh it is okay" Lori said as she had looked at him "come on, it is almost 1" she said making Lincoln nod.

"Alright, I'll go get my shoes" Lincoln said as he walked passed her.

"Lincoln..." Lori said causing Lincoln to stop.

"Yeah?" Lincoln asked but didn't bother to turn around.

"...nevermind, it nothing" Lori said lying to him and herself.

"Oh, okay then" Lincoln said as he made his way back to his room while Lori sighed and went to her and leni room.

After everyone was ready and near the door Lori had spoke up "okay so unfortunately mom and dad couldn't come, so it'll just be us" she said making everyone nod "alright so let's go"

The group had slowly made their way to the park while staying close to Lincoln, occasionally talking among each other, after a few minutes they had made it to the park, everyone but Lincoln was looking around for the girl they was supposed to be meeting, but didn't see her.

"Where is she? We are here at 1 like she said" Luna said as she checked her phone.

"I swear this better of not of been a sick joke or I'll swear I'll find her and -" Lynn growled but was cut off.

"And what?" A voice said behind them causing them to look back and saw Violet walking up to them, smirking "heh s'up" Violet said as she walked passed them, going straight to Lincoln as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, making him tense up but soon relax

"V-violet" Lincoln said and a bit nervous

"Heh what up Lincoln" Violet grinned as she had lead him into the park, not paying his sisters any mind "time to start your first class"

**a side from sorry I don't have anything to say but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter**


End file.
